Especially
by fluffystrings
Summary: A series of SetoKano drabbles and one-shots. Feel free to make requests if you'd like! May contain nsfw.
1. Foul Play (NSFW)

.

_**Especially**_

_by fluffystring_

* * *

**Title:** Foul Play

**Word count:** 827

**Notes:** Happy SetoKano Day! NSFW content below because I'm trash aha

* * *

It was a game with no true objective, a game with no set rules, a game with no ulterior motive geared toward achieving a long forgotten triumph- and yet, somewhere along the line, it became quite clear that Kano was proving to be the ongoing victor of this child's play, pinning his helpless victim firmly to the spot with no means of escape, leaving his wriggling, squirming prey in failure's wake as rising success rang proudly through the air, storming the seven seas, showing little to no mercy to those who dared to oppose its strength. The powerful resonance of the bell echoing amid the hollow interior of his head, the pure, unadulterated surge of the bell's vibrations banging and crashing against the walls of his mind was like an orchestra of music to his ears, flattering deafened eardrums with the blinding rays of vibrancy racing across his skin, radiating from his veins in insurmountable waves of pleasure and wreaking havoc throughout the thundering beat pounding against his chest, hurling itself into his ribcage without so much as a single care for its own well-being, answering the call of its host's vast array of emotions, exhibiting little to no signs of letting up while the muscle's pulsation remained forcefully intact. It mattered not that there was no official goal in sight, for whom the bell tolled reared not its ugly head in Kano's direction, but in the face of none other than his opposer. That in itself was enough to bring the blond a great deal of satisfaction, fueling his ego to the highest degree, energizing the motions of his spritely toes as his smile elongated, much to the growing discontent of his red-faced hostage seated just across from where he himself perched, silently fingering through the deck of cards placed upon the coffee table as innocently as one would leaf through the pages of a stray magazine, mischievous actions going completely amiss to the world around them.

To his opposer's "unmentionables," Kano's actions couldn't be anymore obvious; it was plain to see that whatever act the blond was committing beneath the table went on to gauge a series of reactions from his unfortunate captive. However, to the eye of those gathered around the coffee table, his actions continued to go unnoticed, practically nonexistent to the unsuspecting onlookers loitering around the table for the sole purpose of playing a fun game of cards with the apartment's occupants. It was almost a shame that the same couldn't be said for a certain raven-haired teen who was struggling enough as it was to keep his composure steadily intact, face aflame with heat, lips tightly woven in a perpetually shaky line in a sorrowful attempt to evade the sounds clambering at the tip of his tongue.

He almost felt bad for making the raven so hot and bothered, but to be perfectly fair, Kano really _was_ only hoping to return the favor from a previous night's self-indulgence, beings that the boy seated before him more or less had _his_ fill of sending the blond's nerves on the verge of unrelenting ecstasy. Now it was Kano's turn to have a little fun, and he wasn't about to pass up a good opportunity when said-opportunity presented itself to him on a silver platter.

"Seto, are you okay?" Kano heard Mary pipe up from beside the raven, trying his hardest to bite back the grin tugging at the corners of his mouth as feline irises flickered over to the individual in question, feigned curiosity alighting golden optics, eyebrows furrowing to reflect his sudden puzzlement after closely regarding the dark tinge of color scorching the teen's complexion, his own tone lazily drawling out each and every syllable that came to leech its way free from upturned lips.

"My, my, you don't look so good~ Are you sure you're not getting sick? We could always check your temperature, y'know~" As he said this, Kano's toes curled in, wiggling their way around the eager bulge in the crotch of Seto's jumpsuit, eliciting an audible but quiet whine from the green-clad teen. He smiled. "Better safe than sorry, don't you think?"

A hard swallow came to answer Kano's inquiry, and it was then that the blond knew he'd won, having rendered Seto completely and utterly tongue tied, too flustered to trust that his voice wouldn't waver no matter the efforts he put forth in order to prevent just such an incident from occurring. In that same instant that Kano decidedly dug the nails of his toes into the fabric hiding away the raven's protruding groin, Mary came to furl her fingers around Seto's forearm, her lips parting so as to allow her next question to leak out, but being given the luxury of witnessing his downfall rather than the pleasure of joining the end of Kano's query with one of her own, a squeak of surprise ripping apart the seemingly tranquil atmosphere as Seto toppled back, groaning.


	2. Handsy (NSFW)

.

_**Especially**_

_by fluffystring_

* * *

**Title:** Handsy

**Word count:** 644

**Notes:** Slightly dirty one, but there's more flirtatious undertones than anything.

* * *

It was a risky move– that much Seto knew for certain. It was risky in the sense that he could get caught, that his ploy would be exposed before he even had a chance to start, that his target would discover his motives and immediately dodge the oncoming hand, ultimately sealing the green-clad teen's fate for a relentless teasing that was sure to come of it later on. The fact in itself only caused his uncertainty to grow as his hand hovered near the back of Kano's jeans, too afraid to plunge the appendage into the course of action he wished to take, too nervous that he may or may not get caught before the motion was set through. And yet, in spite of this, Seto urged himself onward, venturing near the waistband of the blond's jeans, fingertips tiptoeing around the circumference of the leather belt before carefully slipping his fingers through, praying for the opening to be big enough for his hand to slide into without delay, praying for his hand to go undetected until the deed was done.

Only when a gasp of surprise slid past Kano's visage did Seto feel brave enough to thrust his hand into the recesses of the blond's jeans without hesitation, calloused palm eagerly cupping around his boyfriend's rear, giving the cheek a deliberate squeeze, eliciting a strangled squeak from Kano as his body jolted in response to the unprovoked touch. In that same instance, a shiver of delight bolted up the length of Seto's arm, pure, unadulterated impishness ricketing his spine, pounding through his veins, and igniting like starlight in his gaze. He hadn't expected Kano to be so loud; it was exhilarating in a way, hearing that sound being forcibly exerted from his throat, stifled at the last second by tightly woven lips so as to avoid the noise from being overheard by those surrounding them. The thought of having that squeak resonate through the air yet again made his heart leap.

No sooner had he begun pondering this did Kano's attention steer away from the conversation at the table, golden irises darting to the side, fixating upon the raven like a deer caught in the headlights, eyes wide as saucers and expression briefly betraying the bewilderment and heat skittering across his cheeks before vanishing in the blink of an eye. For the faintest of heartbeats, Seto was certain that Kano would say something, that Kano would expose his mischievous deeds without so much as a single ounce of remorse in his being, and that everyone gathered around the table would realize just how 'innocent' he really was. However, as fast as that overwhelming dread had surfaced, the feeling dissolved within a matter of seconds, leaving the lanky teen far more perplexed than scared as his eyes probed for some form of explanation from his unusually silent boyfriend.

Upon further inspection, Seto discovered that Kano had refused to acknowledge that the action had ever occurred in the first place, lips sealed stubbornly shut against the contact of Seto's palm pressing gently into his rear, the lightness of his tone carrying on the previous conversation as normal, as if nothing conspicuous had interrupted the flow of his words in the slightest (this was more than likely meant as a coverup to prevent causing any more of a scene than what his sudden sounds had already conjured up from curious onlookers, though Seto felt that Kano was a far cry from achieving the level of normalcy he'd built up to beforehand). Slowly, a triumphant smile, a proud glimmer gleaming from the corner of honey hues, emerged Seto's seemingly placid exterior, bringing forth revitalized energy, aiding him in continuing to squeeze Kano as much as he pleased, all the while enjoying the sheepish squirming of the blond's slender frame and the uncontrollable wave of sounds eluding his facade.


	3. Puppy Days

.

_**Especially**_

_by fluffystring_

* * *

**Title:** Puppy Days

**Word count:** 708

**Notes:** I'm terrible with tiles, but long time no see everyone! I apologize if this one sounds a little rushed- I had to finish up before eating.

* * *

The scent was as clear as day, the smell permeating his nostrils and invading his lungs in a way that made his stomach churn. It weaved through the threads of his clothes, sunk into the far, unexplored depths of his head and nestled its odor-y self between his naval passages without so much as a moment's consideration toward the one being affected by the smell, savoring every second in which he writhed silently in overwhelming agony and held fast to fleeting breath so as to avoid the stench from invading his lungs any further. Overall, the fragrance streaking through his airways was not, in fact, a pleasant one, though he didn't dare breathe a word of this to the one wreaking of this vile stench, lest he ruin the warm atmosphere the two of them only just conjured up upon his partner's return home. There was but one question he posed for the taller as he squirmed at his side, arms looped around the green-clad teen's waist, head burrowing into the crook of his neck, and that question swam around as vaguely as the blond could manage.

"Seto, did you have to work around animals today…?"

A flash of excitement, of puppy-like mirth swarming in honey-colored eyes, flourished around the edges of his gaze as Seto swiveled his head to the side, his face breaking into an unfathomably dopey grin as he replied cheerily, "Oh, I forgot to tell ya— I got to handle the dogs today! I groomed 'em and played with 'em until their owners came to pick 'em up!" And then came the real question, the curious inquiry aglow in Seto's irises, the question that Kano had been anticipating all along but not the one he felt particularly excited about asking, "Whyddya ask? I don't smell bad, do I?"

A pause met by sheepish silence.

"Huh… Maybe I shoulda cleaned up after all…"

"Eh, no— It's… not that bad…"

"So, I _do_ smell?"

"I wasn't saying you smell—! I was just— I mean, I was only wondering why it smelled like wet dog in here… B- but I didn't mean anything by it, I swear!"

Frantically, Kano delved into his mind in the hopes of scrounging up something better to say, something nicer, something less awkward, but to no avail. Just when he figured he'd dodged the question he wanted to ask but couldn't bring himself _to _ask, Seto was undeniable, living proof that there was no avoiding the inevitable, and that in the end it was all on Kano's shoulders to diffuse the uncomfortable scenery before it swelled into something much worse.

However, rather than fighting it with panic-induced excuses and fumbled apologies, Kano went for Seto's hair, and began ruffling the messy tangle of raven-black locks atop his head without warning, trying his best not to show the slightest bit of hesitation when reaching out to give the other an affectionate head rub as a small smile gradually creased his features.

Confused blinking ensued from the other end of the ongoing action. A light color dusted across Seto's cheeks, going slightly unseen even beneath the lighting of the ceiling fans hanging above, his smile faltering, his lips opening partially before pressing together in a tightly-woven fashion; it was plain to see that the gesture had caught him off-guard. The fact in itself only went on to produce a few scattered chuckles from Kano as he combed his fingers through Seto's hair, digging his nails gently into the taller's tender scalp. "I guess you only smell like wet dog because you are one," Kano said.

"Huh? What's that suppose to mean?"

"Nothing~ Just that you're like a big dog, and you smell like one, too.

"Ah, but you really should clean yourself up, y'know~ We wouldn't want Danchou thinking our puppy doesn't have any manners now, would we~?"


	4. Lovesick

.

_**Especially** _

_by fluffystring_

* * *

**Title:** Lovesick

**Word count:** 1,119

**Notes:** A prompt sent into me on Tumblr. I feel extremely proud of this one, if only because I finally made it over my usual word count after five years of struggling.

* * *

"I don't want you to go."

"I don't really have much of a choice," came Seto's offhanded reply from afar, his words muffled out by the shirt shrouding his head before the familiarity of his voice returned full-force, his tone dripping with mild disappointment. "I gotta be at work early today."

Kano made no effort to hide the pitiful pout forming along the line of his lips. "Eeeeh…? You never said anything about that."

"I didn't wanna ruin the mood."

"You could have told me anyways," Kano argued, slouching. "I wanted to lay next to you for a little while longer." He didn't bother mentioning his previous assumptions regarding Seto's work schedule (what would be the point, when the other was nearly ready to strode out the door?), didn't bother making note about how he could have sworn the boy didn't have to be there until ten, that they still had a bit more time to lay side by side before duty called and tore him from Kano's grasp; it wouldn't have made much of a difference, even _if_ he decided to tell Seto at the last minute. Regardless of how he felt, a job was a job, and not even _he_ could come as a first priority in comparison to something like that.

Kano didn't realize Seto had moved from his position at the far end of the room until the green-clad teen was already seated at his side, disturbing the springs in the mattress, leaving a hollow dip at the side of the bed as his hand came to encompass Kano's own. " 'm sorry," Seto murmured, his voice almost too soft to hear. "I know I shoulda said somethin', and it's my fault for not tellin' ya sooner, but I promise I'll make it up to ya later. I just didn't wanna bring your mood down last night because you were so happy to see me."

Had things been different that morning, Kano would have felt embarrassed by Seto's observations, would have protested against the other boy's claims before giving him a playful nudge, but things hadn't been different, and the circumstances he now came to face weren't, in any way, happy enough for him to joke around in.

It wasn't that it hurt not to be told this sort of information sooner; it wasn't even the fact that Seto had to go in early. It was merely Kano's petty temptations, his selfish wants and desires for the raven to stay home for just a few more hours, to cuddle up beside him underneath the bedsheets, to feel that welcoming warmth of their combined body heat sending his heart into unbridled somersaults, to breathe in Seto's heady scent as his head wedged itself against the crook of the boy's neck. He wanted to lace his fingers through Seto's, wanted to whisper sweet nothings into his ear, wanted to feel the rise and fall of the raven's chest pressed against his own. He needed the closeness, the nearness of their bodies, and the light of Seto's presence to get him through the day, but knew that their close proximity was the last thing he'd receive today.

He was so lost in thought that he almost missed the chaste kiss Seto left on the corner of his mouth, his somber gaze flashing, golden irises wide with surprise. Hastily, Kano snapped himself out of his silent reverie, eyes snapping in the boy's general direction, hoping he hadn't missed anything the other might have said.

"I promise, 'm gonna make it up to ya when I get back, okay? I gotta go."

"Seto, wait–"

"I'll see ya later. Be nice to Kido and Mary, and don't go harassing Shintaro out of nowhere– Kido doesn't want ya to make him upset."

"S- Seto–" It was no use. Seto was already saying his goodbyes. He'd be out of the room and out of the apartment complex in a matter of seconds, and Kano wouldn't be able to reach him in time before then. Chasing him down was out of the question– where Seto had been smart enough to keep his boxers on that night, Kano had made the dimwitted decision not to wear anything at all. At this rate, he'd never be able to reach the raven before it was too late.

Or, at least, that could have been the case, had Kano not taken hold of Seto's wrist and pulled him back.

Without further delay, Kano pressed his lips hard against the slightly chapped surface of Seto's mouth, relishing in the rough texture and the subtle taste of his skin before gradually drawing back, smiling. "Have a good day. I'll see you when you get back."

For a moment, Seto said nothing, his honey-coated gaze firmly fixated on Kano's, his body perpetually frozen in place on the mattress. In that same instance, Kano felt his stomach lurch, and he began wondering if he might have done something wrong, if maybe he should have given the other prior warning before leaning in for a kiss; it wasn't like it was completely out of the norm for them to do, mind you, though it could have easily been unexpected, considering how earlier, Kano hadn't spoken a single word after Seto finished laying out his thoughts, and was only just now showing signs of some sort of reaction to the things the boy had said.

As if sensing his unease, Seto's face turned a bright shade of crimson, giving Kano the reaction he'd been waiting for (but not at all anticipating), flooding the blond's visage in a wave of relief before his eyes glimmered mischievously amid the calmness befalling his features. "Be careful, alright?"

With a brisk nod, Seto stammered, "Y- yeah– Uh, I- I'll… I'll see ya later," before turning on the heel of his foot and bolting straight out the door without so much as a single flick of the hand to signal a temporary farewell, leaving Kano alone with his thoughts, but satisfied by the response he managed to gauge from the teen.

A soft sigh hadn't even passed through Kano's lips when the door suddenly flew ajar once more, revealing none other than the lanky, red-faced teen himself, his hair sticking out in several different places, his eyes scrunched tightly shut as he inhaled a deep breath and closed the door behind him. Before Kano even had time to question Seto's abrupt return, the raven opened his eyes and briskly strode across the room, sheepishly muttering, "S- stayin' a little longer might not be a bad idea," earning him a soft but teasing grin from Kano as he discarded his shoes and jumpsuit on the floor and slid beneath the covers.


End file.
